Happy Holidays
by ChubbyTeddy
Summary: Over the holidays, Kurt puts on a bit of weight, but promptly loses it. Blaine's not so sure he wants it gone, though, and begins 'accidentally' leaving junk food around the house. chubby!kurt, don't like, don't read!


_This kind of idea had been bouncing around in my head for a while now, and since finals are finally over, I got time to officially write it. Hope y'all enjoy :)_

___Warnings for AU, chubby/wg, klaine, pudge love, slightly angsty/embarrassed!Kurt and fluff._

_Flames will be doused in pepto bismol._

* * *

**Happy Holidays**

After about 2 years of dating, Blaine was sure of it. He loved Kurt.

He loved everything about Kurt. His thick, dark hair, bright blue eyes, the fact that he was a bit taller then Blaine was, his genuine kindness...everything. Blaine couldn't think of a single thing he would change about Kurt.

But then came last holiday season.

It was unusual for Kurt to eat anything unhealthy. In fact, Blaine usually had to badger him so he'd at least eat three meals a day. But something was different this Winter. Maybe they were just getting older, with slower metabolisms and all, or maybe he just decided to not be so uptight about his diet this Holiday, whatever. The important thing was that Kurt gained weight.

Nothing significant, just enough to be noticed. Kurt had to stop wearing his skinny jeans and avoided button-up shirts. He seemed to be restricted to wearing a few pairs of slacks and sweatpants. When he turned his head just right, a tiny layer of flesh folded underneath his chin, making his already chubby face even more adorable.

Blaine didn't know what it was about the few extra pounds, but he found Kurt sexier then ever before. All he wanted to do was run his fingers up his plush stomach and savor the softness. Unfortunately for Blaine, this weight seemed to make Kurt shier in the bedroom. Kurt would flinch and make excuses whenever Blaine would move to caress his boyfriend's new curves or have sex.

And then...it was gone.

It seemed that the weight just disappeared overnight. From the second January 1st came around, Kurt got back on track with eating right. He even began going for runs in the morning, which was unheard of. Kurt absolutely loathed exercise.

So, within 3 weeks, all the softness Blaine never even got the chance to love was gone. It was a bit weird, Blaine didn't understand why his boyfriend losing weight bothered him. He hadn't ever really been interested in chubby guys. Blaine tried to just get over it and move on.

At least that's what he told himself when he went to get a dozen donuts for breakfast that morning. It wasn't to get the curves back on Kurt, no, Blaine just wanted donuts. It had nothing to do with the fact that he knew this was Kurt's favorite donut place and he could probably eat nearly the whole dozen if he wanted to. Of course not.

Blaine walked in their apartment with two coffees in hand (extra cream in Kurt's) along with the dozen donuts as Kurt walked out of the bedroom groggily. His eyes widened when he saw the food. There was desire in his eyes, but also hesitancy.

"What's all this?"

"I dunno, I felt like donuts," Blaine said, shrugging and handing Kurt his coffee.

Kurt warily eyed the donuts. Probably after seeing how quickly he put weight on after eating sugary pastries for a month, this was not Kurt's idea of a good Saturday morning, but Blaine just couldn't help it. He didn't get to really see pudgy Kurt, and he'll be damned if he doesn't. It was all he could think about.

So, Blaine picked up what looked like the smallest donut and pecked a kiss on Kurt's cheek before leaving the kitchen, praying that Kurt's willpower had lessened over the Holidays.

* * *

Turns out, it had.

Blaine began to make a point to keep the house stocked with sugary sweets. As far as greasy junk food went, Kurt still showed no interest, but sugar he didn't seem to be able to resist. Blaine claimed he wanted to start baking. While it wasn't originally his favorite pastime, it quickly became one when he saw Kurt practically inhaling his pastries.

And just like that, the illusive pudge began to return. Kurt's face began to round out again, the tiny belly returned and his hips expanded. But unfortunately, Kurt began to shut down again. "I'm too tired," he'd say. "I don't feel well."

It drove Blaine crazy. He didn't want to push Kurt, and he couldn't outright say, "hey, I like you chubby." But come _on. _How could Kurt really think Blaine would love him any less?

Blaine's frustration was growing, and we he was sure it was only a matter of time before he would snap. But until then, he'd just try to suffer through it until Kurt was ready.

After a while, Kurt didn't seem to need Blaine's subliminal encouragement as much and began seeking out sweets by himself. Blaine felt his manhood twitch when he noticed Kurt seemed even heavier then he was over the holidays.

None of Kurt's slacks seemed to fit anymore, and Blaine's growing boyfriend was reduced to always wearing sweats. Blaine had to bite his lip to keep himself from caressing the plush flesh of Kurt's stomach and rear when he saw that they were now even straining his sweatpants.

And that was also the time Blaine's morality kicked in. It wasn't _really _right for him to intentionally leave treats around the house for Kurt. So he stopped. But Kurt didn't. No, when Blaine stopped buying sweets, Kurt began to, which suprised (and aroused) Blaine.

And about a week after this started happening, Blaine noticed Kurt must've went shopping, because he was wearing a new pair of jeans that hugged his curves so perfectly. And also evoked the wonderful idea: could Kurt no longer fit in those wonderfully tight sweatpants he had been wearing for so long? Blaine was horribly curious.

March was coming to a close, and they had only had sex a handful of times since Kurt began putting on weight again, of which Kurt always insisted the lights be off. Blaine couldn't take it any longer.

Blaine heard the shower in their room turn off and waited a minute until he knew Kurt was out before quietly walking in the bedroom. What he saw made his heart clench.

Kurt was standing in front of the full length mirror in their room and was in plain view of Blaine, but he didn't seem to notice him. He hadn't put his shirt on yet and was struggling with the button of his recently-bought pants.

Blaine's initial reaction was arousal like he'd never felt in his life. His pants became painfully tight around his erection and he nearly moaned from the very sight of Kurt. Until he looked closer.

Tears were welling in Kurt's eyes as he struggled with trying to get his pants done. Eventually he threw his arms down and cursed sharply. He glared at his reflection in the mirror and gently tested his flesh by pressing several fingers into the soft pudge of his stomach. He grimaced as his fingers sunk into the plump stomach. He looked dangerously close to crying. Blaine couldn't watch any longer.

He slowly walked into the room and said, "Kurt?"

Kurt whirled around, large blue eyes filled with surprise and a hint of fear.

"B-Blaine! I..uh.."

Kurt crossed his arms across his stomach in an attempt to hide himself as he began looking around frantically for his shirt, which he spotted on the bed right next to where Blaine was standing. He quickly made his way to retrieve it, while still babbling nervously. He seemed to forget his pants were still unbuttoned.

"I uh..I was just going to come out.."

Kurt reached on the bed to pick up his shirt, when Blaine gently grabbed his wrist. Kurt practically flinched from the touch and Blaine frowned. He'd have to show Kurt just how much he loved him.

Blaine moved his hand up Kurt's arm and rested both his hands on Kurt's shoulders, forcing him to face Blaine. Kurt moved his arms to again cover his middle and avoided eye contact with Blaine.

"Kurt...you know I love you. Everything about you."

Kurt nearly cringed.

"You're beautiful, you know."

Kurt made an incredulous sound and Blaine's frown deepened. He released Kurt's shoulders and put his hands on Kurt's cheeks and savored their new roundness. He also took a moment to appreciate that Kurt had a tiny double chin no matter how he turned now. But he'd focus on that later. Right now, Kurt needed reassurance. He was silent until Kurt made eye contact with him again. His eyes were watery once again.

"You. Are. Beautiful. At any weight."

Kurt flinched as Blaine directly addressed his size, and Blaine reached up to kiss his boyfriend gently. Kurt slowly loosened up and relaxed into the kiss. Blaine pulled away, but not before earning a groan of protest from Kurt. Blaine smiled lightly at Kurt, and got a bashful smile in return.

Blaine removed his hands from the flesh of Kurt's cheeks and moved to grip Kurt's wrists, which moved to his sides during their kiss, but had now found their way to back to blocking Kurt's abdomen.

Blaine began peeling away Kurt's hands. Kurt protested initially, but eventually gave in.

Kurt's face turned bright red and he looked away as Blaine, absolutely awed, reached out to touch the plump flesh. God, there was more of it then he thought.

He splayed his fingers into Kurt's soft tummy and pressed his fingers in. He marveled at how deep they went. It was just as luxurious as he had imagined. He looked back up to Kurt's face. He was as red as a lobster and his gaze was fixed at the ceiling.

Blaine rubbed a circle in Kurt's flesh and rested his hands on the flesh that spilled over Kurt's jeans as he reached up and kissed Kurt again. Kurt somewhat relaxed into the touch until Blaine started to pinch and squeeze Kurt's tummy chub. He began to wiggle and tried to get Blaine's hands off himself without breaking the kiss. When Blaine didn't let go, Kurt began to back up. But Blaine just advanced until Kurt was backed against a wall.

Blaine broke the kiss and stared into Kurt's eyes only an inch or two from his own face. Kurt's eyes were a mix of lust and self-conciousness.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, though he knew.

Kurt made a face and looked down to where Blaine nearly had a handful of the fat at Kurt's side.

"Could you..." Kurt squrimed again, trying to pry Blaine's hands off unsuccessfully. He huffed adorably. "Could you not grope my nasty love handles?"

Ignoring the word 'nasty', Blaine smirked impishly and whispered, "they're called _love _handles for a reason," before nipping down Kurt's neck and sucking at the pulse point.

Kurt groaned and leaned his head back, forgetting about how Blaine was still exploring his new expanse of velvety flesh.

"Let me show you just how much I love your body," Blaine growled, his voice gravely from arousal.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

* * *

Blaine awoke first in a heap of stickiness. He turned his head over to gaze at Kurt's naked sleeping form.

He must've kicked the sheets off during his sleep. Blaine couldn't help chuckling quietly at himself as he saw all the marks from his love bites at Kurt's fleshiest points, namley his tummy and inner thighs. There was even a glaring mark on Kurt's small double chin. Blaine just couldn't help himself. Ah, Kurt would be so mad when he saw. Oh well. It was worth it.

Blaine reached out and began to rub the fat underneath Kurt's bellybutton. This was probably his favorite part. It was just so soft, so pliant. He thought the layer of flesh was deepest here, too. He hadn't meant to, but he probably woke Kurt with all the squeezing, poking and rubbing of his pudge. Kurt blinked wearily and looked at Blaine.

"Are you playing with my fat again?" He tried to be serious, but there was amusement in his voice.

"Mm," Blaine murmered and pulled Kurt closer so they were chest to chest.

"It's not _my _fault you're so sexy," Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but then became serious. "You really...are you sure you don't mind? I mean, I could start running again."

Blaine met his eyes. "You hate running. And you like eating. And personally? I...well, I like this. You're so soft, so warm. And so fucking sexy," Blaine said, snuggling into Kurt's plush chest, fully intending to take another nap there.

Kurt chuckled, but his relief was almost palpable. Blaine had the suspicion that Kurt quite liked eating whatever he wanted.

And, hey. Who was Blaine to stop him?

* * *

_I had a few people request a story like this, and well...once I get an idea, I literally cannot stop until I write it down. So I hope this satisfied everyone! Let me know if you enjoyed or if you have an idea for stories! It's always easier for me to write if I have a bit of a prompt._

_And a happy super belated new years to everyone!_


End file.
